My name is Anfiza
by RavenHeard
Summary: Pero lamentablemente las cosas eran así. Él la mantendría con vida por mucho tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Resident Evil (video juegos y películas) no me pertenecen, cada personaje es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, bueno solo Anfiza me pertenece.

Prologo

* * *

Estaba quieta como si estuviera muerta, el frío era desgarrador y la oscuridad en la que estaba evitaba que pudiera ver su cuerpo, un cuerpo que apenas conocía cuando entraban los científicos dejando que algo de luz se filtrara en su oscura celda, apenas teniendo algunos segundos para verse y saber de que color era su piel y cabellos, antes de que la examinaran para ver si aun estaba viva o solo cuando él se los ordenaba. Él era quien la había sometido a ese cautiverio del cual era presa, según había escuchado a los científicos, ella y esas criaturas con las que convivía en celdas aunque separadas eran B.O.W, por algún tiempo se pregunto si ese era su nombre pero al parecer no lo era, apretó el abrazo en el que estaban sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas. No sabia el porque la tenían allí, pero lo poco que savia era que ese hombre al cual ella llamaba Él no la dejaría morir aunque se matara de hambre y en sus últimos delirios cuando estaba al borde del abismo despertaba en su celda completamente renovada.

Se recostó en el suelo cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta algo sucia, asía mucho tiempo que una científica se la había dado en un acto de bondad para que se cubriera del frío, pero lamentablemente las cosas eran así. Él la mantendría con vida por mucho tiempo y no la sacaría de su celda, cerró sus ojos esperando a que algún recuerdo surgiera de su mente, un recuerdo que no fuera solo la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver todos los días desde que tenía memoria, y entonces surgió un recuerdo borroso no muy nítido pero lo recordaba, unas luces blancas y un llanto de una recién nacida. ¿Adonde la llevaban? La bebe lloro más fuerte cuando esa luz se apago y todo se hizo oscuridad. Callo en cuenta que esa bebe era ella en su primer mes de vida, no lo había olvidado solo porque había luz y no oscuridad, quiso centrar toda su concentración para ver si podría recordar algo más pero lo único que logro fue escuchar una voz de algún científico decir que habían dado la orden para que la encerraran en esa celda, su celda. Pero algún día seria libre y presentía que seria pronto, solo necesitaba que alguien cometiera un ligero error con los B.O.W y surgiría un gran descontrol, pronto todos aquellos científicos que trabajaban para Él sufrirían lo que ella había sentido; miedo, frío, soledad, dolor,…. Solo era cuestión de esperar un poco, solo un poco más y seria libre.

Un chirrido como el de unos barrotes siendo doblados se acoplaban fácilmente a los ladridos de varios canes enjaulados muy cerca de su celda, una puerta se abrió y al instante el chirrido se detuvo.

-la cena- hablo fríamente el soldado dejándole una bandeja a unos 30 centímetros de los barrotes, al ver que el bulto en lo profundo de la celda no se movía tomo su arma para comenzar a pasarla asiendo un ruido muy fastidioso.

En esos momentos como deseó matarlo, ese sonido le hizo retumbar sus oídos, miro al soldado asiéndolo retroceder, sus ojos color rojizo dorado y sus pupilas como las de un gato no la hacían ver humana más bien parecía ser una bestia, una bestia muy enojada, el soldado comprendió que no había debido de hacer aquel sonido, pero desgraciadamente ya era tarde, el soldado salió corriendo mientras cerraba una puerta tras suyo.

Volvió a su posición inicial, cubriéndose con la manta sentía como se iba calmando antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

¿continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Resident Evil (video juegos y películas) no me pertenecen, cada personaje es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, bueno solo Anfiza me pertenece.

* * *

Cap. 1

Miro desde las sombras como aquel helicóptero se elevaba en el aire, unas gruesas cadenas se tensaban mientras cargaban aquel pesado contenedor, dio un último vistazo a todos lados, no había nadie por los alrededores, toda la zona estaba despejada, esa era su seña.

Corrió como si la vida se le fuera a ir y dando un gran salto logro subirse en cima del compartimiento, se agarro fuertemente de las cadenas y al instante el helicóptero partió, cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, la luz de sol la molestaba, estar toda una vida en la oscuridad casi la había segado. Pero por fin era libre, ¡al fin ella era libre!, una gran corriente de aire azoto su cuerpo, asiéndola sentir frío y casi consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Se agarro más fuertemente a la cadena, algo la calentaba pero no quitaba el frío que sentía. Fue sacando su cabeza y abriendo sus ojos, era el sol, sus rayos la calentaban y reconfortaban del frío. Pero al parecer no era suficiente como para calentar el frío de su desnudo cuerpo.

El conteiner comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, tenía miedo, sabía que lo que estaba allí abajo no era humano, era algo mucho más peligroso que un simple zombi.

Vio como un alto edificio se elevaba, estaba con las lunas sucias y rotas, estaban pasando tan cerca de aquella estructura que ella pensó que, quizás podría saltar. Y lo hizo, a la cuenta de 3 salto, nunca lo olvidaría, la sensación de vacío en el estomago, el que no hubiera nada que detuviera su caída y la muerte inminente si fallaba. Todo eso desapareció al encontrarse pisando el piso, respiro hondo varias veces. Y giro su cabeza hacia aquel helicóptero que se perdía.

Decidió inspeccionar la zona, sus pies descalzos pasaron por varios vidrios rotos pero el dolor parecía no fastidiarla. Miro a un lado, uno de los cubículos de trabajo contenía con un cuerpo completamente canibalizado a excepción de los huesos y la ropa hecha jirones. Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y solo saco la chaqueta, que aunque estaba cubierta de sangre al menos le serviría para cubrir su desnudes. Miro que la chaqueta tenía algo, duro colgándole, se lo saco y con un poco de esfuerzo quito la sangre coagulada, era un nombre, se esforzó mucho pero lo logro, tartamudeando pudo decir sus primeras palabras:

-An- nfi- fiz-a- volvió a intentarlo- Annfizza – y otra vez- Anfiza

Sonrío, le gustaba ese sonido, ese sería su nombre Anfiza.

* * *

¿Continuara?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Resident Evil (video juegos y películas) no me pertenecen, cada personaje es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, bueno solo Anfiza me pertenece.

* * *

-¡la niña a escapado!- hablo furioso un hombre guardando un pañuelo que usaba para secar el sudor que le bajaba por la frente- ¡al demonio!, ¡no sé por qué sigues con vida!

La mujer despeinada y con aquella camisa de fuerza le sonrío de una manera lunática, como si se burlara de las expresiones del hombre.

-¡te parece gracioso mi estado!, ¡si no bueras creado a ese engendro no tendríamos estos problemas!- lanzo el pañuelo a un lado de la mujer

-¿problemas?, aquí los culpables de no ver el potencial de un arma tan magnífica fueron ustedes- se rio- mi pequeña creación, mi hija adoptiva es la perfecta unión de la "Agenesia" tanto papá y mamá fueron unos buenos candidatos- volvió a reír, esta vez la locura embriagaba su euforia

Las puertas se abrieron, y el científico se puso nervioso, la mujer dejo de reír y conservo la compostura.

-hablando de papá- dijo esto con voz irónica- Presidente Wesker ¿a qué se debe su humilde visita a la prisión de una científica visionaria?

- Mariza Giner, la científica al mando de la sub división de investigación y desarrollo de armamento viral- dijo Wesker en tono serio

-y creadora de la pequeña que mantiene cautiva allí abajo como si fuera un animal- la mujer sonrío divertida- pobre de mi pequeña, mamá no sabe de su existencia y papá no la quiere ni como peón

-no puedo comprender que se le paso por la cabeza cuando,…- ella le interrumpió

-¿tome un ovulo y lo insemine? O ¿Cuándo ella se desarrollo por medio de la probeta?

-¿Morirá?- dijo cortante a lo que la mujer se enserio

-ella heredo el virus, no morirá devorada por los zombis- recostó su espalda contra la pared- y si la atacan ella reaccionara, es una bestia, y al igual que un incendio es poderosa, pero sin instrucción ella podría consumirse a sí misma- asintió varias veces con su cabeza- gracias a la tecnología pude acelerar su crecimiento e instruir muchas cosas en su cerebro rectilíneo, por lo que sus habilidades serán natas, puede entender nuestro idioma y leer, pero para hablar y escribir ella requiere practicar

-¿A dónde se dirige?

-con mamá- contuvo su risa- como papá la ha tratado mal quizás busque refugio con mamá, entonces ya serian dos problemas- miro a otro lado- El proyecto Alice y la pequeña- volvió a mirar a otro lugar- pero según tengo entendido mamá ya no será un problema para usted

La mujer fijo su mirada en los lentes de sol, el color rojo de sus ojos sobrepaso la luna bañada en laca negra.

Comenzó a ver su reflejo en aquel espejo, era raro, examino su apariencia, 12 años, ¿Cómo sabia que esa era su edad? Porque no lo era, ella tenía 4 años.

Pero si esa era su edad real, ¿Por qué se veía mayor?

Paso sus dedos por su cabello rubio, luego toco el espejo y su rostro en el lugar donde tenían que estar sus ojos, ¿esa era ella? Tan diferente a la criaturas que había visto en la oscuridad, pero a la vez tan parecida.

Comenzó a votar todo lo que había en aquel escritorio, nada importante: lápices, papeles con sangre, entre otras cosas. Cuando estuvo a punto de revisar otras cosas voto algo más pesado, algo que comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí Arcadia,…- se asusto al instante y la frecuencia se interrumpió

Salió corriendo de aquella área. Todo era tan nuevo para ella y a la vez tan extraño. Tanto que su única reacción ante el miedo a lo desconocido fue escapar.

* * *

¿Continuara?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

-¿Por qué siento que aun no me lo has dicho todo?- el hombre miro a Mariza un poco más calmado, pasaba otro pañuelo por su cabeza calva secándose el exceso de sudor

-ya se fue ¿verdad?, el presidente ya se fue- dijo esto divagando

-sí, fue a Arcadia, rastreamos al proyecto Alice y,…

-no te he preguntado si encontraron a mamá, solo quería saber si papá ya se fue- dijo esto muy divertida casi entrando en un estado sicótico

-¡qué diablos te paso!- grito exasperado el hombre

-¿qué me paso?, ¡qué me paso!, ¡si no hubieras abierto esa maldita boca yo no estaría aquí!-grito la mujer con una ira indescriptible

-¿crees que nunca te hubieran descubierto? ¡Ha!, trate de salvar tu vida- dijo esto de la misma manera que la mujer

-¿condenando a nuestra hija?

-¡Mariza!, ¡dime cuantas! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que nuestra hija murió?, esa cosa que creaste jamás hubiera ocupado su lugar

-¡no!,-…- pero hubiera llenado el vacio, la soledad, el dolor que sentí al llevar a una niña, al parirla y saber que había nacido muerta- dijo esto al borde del llanto- ella hubiera sido nuestra hija, nadie se hubiera enterado o hubiera dicho lo contrario, solo teníamos que esperar, pero ¿qué hiciste?, ¡qué hiciste!, la entregaste en bandeja de plata a su padre biológico y este la desterró a las profundidades más oscuras y frías de la base- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más, solo un poco, ella ya estaría acta para dar a luz a la tercera generación

-¿y ahora de qué hablas?

-jajajaja- se carcajeo la mujer, dejando las penas atrás para dar paso a la euforia- pero claro, tonta, que tonta soy ella aun no ha encontrado a su compañero genético, ¿Dónde podrá estar metido ese pequeño?

-Mariza, por lo que más quieras, dime que solo hiciste una

-no puedo mentirte cariño, ella es solo la menor, tenía 16 días de vida cuando la sacaron del tanque de incubación, pero su compañero y hermano, contaba con unos 40 días de vida, ahora le estimo unos 24 jóvenes años- se río

-¡mientes!- grito el hombre- ¿crees que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta?

-recuerda, no me hubieran descubierto si tu no hubieras abierto la boca- sonrío la mujer mientras se levantaba y rodeaba al hombre, este se había sentado en la cama, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza

-es imposible

-no cariño, ella está afuera solo porque él la libero

Y tras esto el hombre levantó la cabeza, la mujer le miro a los ojos y como si fuera una fiera se lanzo a su cuello, mordiéndolo, arrancando un gran pedazo de piel de la garganta justo en la yugular.

-nos vemos en el infierno, cariño- dijo esto tras escupir el pedazo de carne y sangre.

No podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, más bien ese nombre, Arcadia, ella quería hablar, decir algo más que un nombre, quería dejar de hablar en su cabeza, pero a pesar de que el conocimiento estaba allí las palabras no querían salir.

Miro a su alrededor las calles estaban desiertas, ni un alma se asomaba, ni siquiera podía sentir a los infectados. Comenzó a caminar, la superficie por debajo de sus piel la lastimaba, caminar descalza le resultaba una labor muy incómoda, miro a todos lados una tienda, y como si fuera un rayo, un flash back paso por su cabeza, personas normales paseando por la calle, niñas y niños entrando a esa tienda para comprar algo que se usaba en los pies, todos parecían estar felices.

Negó efusivamente, esos no eran sus recuerdos, esa no era su vida, todo lo que ella recordaba era la oscuridad, los gritos, el frío y la soledad. La amarga soledad.

Volvió a mirar la tienda, he ingreso.

-za… zap… patt… tos…, zapt.. zapatosss- leyó en un letrero- zapatos

Su cerebro comenzaba a conectarse con más recuerdos relacionados a esa simple palabra, ella sonrío, comenzaba a entender todo lo que miraba a su alrededor.

* * *

¿Continuara?

PD: no habrá actualización hasta que en mi país estrene RE5, me gustaría apegarme un poco más a las pelis, y una aclaración, puede que en el futuro use algunas palabras en ingles, no sé, pero siento que hay palabras que quedan maravillosamente con el ingles, claro, pondré traducción a un lado.


End file.
